


Self-experimentation

by zadoorknobs



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Clone Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadoorknobs/pseuds/zadoorknobs
Summary: Aulus mal Asina had never been a stranger to performing experiments on himself but after meeting his clone the term "self-experimentation" started to take on a different meaning entirely.
Relationships: Aulus mal Asina/Aulus mal Asina
Kudos: 6





	Self-experimentation

“You want this, don’t you?” I teasingly slide my cock between his cheeks and press it against his hole. He whimpers. “Use your words, Aulus.”

He lets out another pathetic whimper, then finally manages a word: “Y-yes…”

Ugh. He forgot. _Again_.

I lean over him, where he’s bent over my desk and pull him towards me by the collar around his neck. He lets out a tiny yelp as his spine contorts uncomfortably backwards. “Yes, _what_?”

“Y-yes, my Lord.” He says it and I can’t help but grin.

“That’s better.” I lean further down, pressing my still clothed chest against his naked back so I can kiss him. He opens his mouth, drooling, and laps at my lips and tongue as if he’s trying to devour me. “You’re so desperate.” He bites down on my lower lip and tugs on it before I pull away again. “Absolutely shameless.”

“What… do you expect?” he gasps, face flushed and damp with sweat. “You… _drugged me!_ ”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” I shift ever so slightly and finally push my cock inside him. In spite of myself, I end up letting out a loud gasp at the sudden warmth and pressure. “This is…” Another gasp as I push in further. I can’t keep my voice level. How embarrassing… “This is certainly a successful experiment.” I let out a long breath and steady myself. I want to make the most of every moment of this.

“Hurry up,” he says almost forcefully, slightly undermined by the fact that he’s shaking underneath me. “You can take notes _later_.” He shoves his hips back onto mine and I yelp.

“Will you _behave_ yourself?!” I grab a handful of his hair and shove his face into the desk as I begin to fuck him. I watch his expression with a morbid fascination. His eyes fall shut and his mouth gapes open as he breathes and moans against the desk, steaming up its surface. If our positions were reversed, it’s likely I’d be treating him to exactly the same view. Just imagining it sends a shiver down my spine. Well, who knows? Mayhap next time I’ll let him do the medicating and fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on mine and a friend's RP versions of this character. Find us on twitter @praefectus_txt and @ThisData_txt


End file.
